AMA-X7 Shamblo
|image=Shamblo-ova.png;Front (Ground Combat Mode) Shamblo-ova-rear.png;Rear (Ground Combat Mode) Shamblo-cruise.jpg;Underwater Cruise Mode MSUC25 SHAMBLO(from Mobile Suit Gundam UC);Video |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |usertype=Newtype |usage=Heavy Assault |environment=Amphibious |type=Armor |OfficialName=Shamblo シャンブロ |designation=AMA-X7 |archetype=MAM-07 Grublo |first=May 1, 0096 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn~4~5, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (Novel), Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee, Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: The Sleeves Crew Chief Recites a Poem, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn The Truth of E.F.F., Gundam Build Divers~12, Mobile Suit Gundam UC: Neo Zeong Strikes Odaiba!,Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 |mechdesigner=Hajime Katoki |manufacturer=Garvey Enterprises~Novel, Zeon Remnants~OVA, |operator=Neo Zeon, Simbu Base Corps, Mass-Divers |pilot=Mahdi Garvey~Novel, Walid Garvey~Novel, Abbas Garvey~Novel, Loni Garvey~Novel & OVA |height=31.8 |length=77.8 |emptyweight=196.8 |weight=283.9 |sensorrange=12800~Ground, 240000~Underwater |armor=Gundarium Alloy;Gundarium Alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor, |poweroutput=21460 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in main body |armaments=Large Caliber Mega Particle Gun 2 x Scattering Mega Particle Gun 2 x Large Iron Nail |remoteArmaments=10 x Reflector Bit |SpecEquip=Psycoframe Cockpit Ground-use Thermonuclear Hover Jet Magnetic-induced Water Jet Compact Minovsky Craft System I-field Barrier }}The AMA-X7 Shamblo is a Neo Zeon amphibious prototype mobile armor. The unit is featured in the novel and OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AMA-X7 Shamblo is an amphibious mobile armor developed by Zeon remnants with the technical support of the supporters of Neo Zeon. The machine makes combined use of three different propulsion systems (jet propulsion, electromagnetic induction or MHD and Minovsky thermonuclear jet hover craft) to ensure low noise and high mobility, both in water and on land. Powered by Minovsky type generator(s) on its leg(s), and using the combination of submersible and hover systems, it can achieve low noise conditions and high mobility while in its underwater cruising mode. On land, it can use its Minovsky type generator and hover jet propulsion together to demonstrate surprising agility for an object of this size. Shamblo can use the defensive properties created by its 10 reflective bits and scattering mega particle guns, which can render both solid ammo and beam attacks ineffective. Due to its stealth, the Federation Navy called it the "Sea Ghost" or "Phantom of the Sea". It can be clearly seen that, when Zeon throws this high propulsion, high firepower mobile weapon into the battlefield, their battle strategy is to use them to create a breakthrough in the front-line battle. Armaments ;*Large Caliber Mega Particle Gun ;*Scattering Mega Particle Gun ;*Large Iron Nail ;*Reflector Bit Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycoframe Cockpit ;*Ground-use Thermonuclear Hover Jet ;*Magnetic-induced Water Jet ;*Compact Minovsky Craft System ;*I-field Barrier History Novel In May 1, 0096 UC, the president of Garvey Enterprise Mahdi Garvey commanded his three children, Loni Garvey on the defense systems, Walid Garvey in communications, and Abbas Garvey as the pilot to attack the port of Dakar in Senegal escorted by a squadron of AMS-129M Zee Zulu mobile suits as it begins its rampage. The MSN-001A1 Delta Plus and RX-0 Unicorn Gundam are deployed to stop the Shamblo, however its defense systems prove to be impossible to penetrate. Loni Garvey, unable to deal with the death and destruction she and her family are causing, climbs onto the Shamblo's bridge and tries to stop her father but is ultimately shot by her father, Mahdi. However Loni's spirit communicates with Banagher Links and informs him of the Shamblo's vulnerable area. The Unicorn then proceeds to shoot the Shamblo's vulnerable area with its final beam magnum shot, killing Mahdi and both of his sons. The Shamblo brought death and destruction for over two hours with the estimated death toll being around 40,000. OVA The Shamblo was solely piloted by Loni Garvey, who used it to attack the Earth Federation capital, Dakar, where it was used to great effect, wiping out Dakar's defensive forces with its superior firepower and destroying the Earth Federations Headquarters. The Shamblo is again deployed at Torrington, where Loni used the Shamblo to attack the city itself rather than simply the military base there, despite explicitly being ordered to avoid excessive civilian casualties. The unit continued its unstoppable rampage into being intercepted by the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, dropped from the Garencieres, which fired warning shots in front of the Shamblo. The Unicorn's pilot Banagher Links attempted to appeal to Loni herself, who refused to stand down, attacking the Unicorn with the Shamblo's claws until Banagher opened the Unicorn's cockpit, temporarily placating her. However, sensing the death of Yonem Kirks, she is driven hysterical and resumes her attack. Forced to activate the Unicorn's Destroy Mode, Banagher attempts to disable the Shamblo with the help of Riddhe Marcenas, all the while attempting to talk Loni down. The two activate their I-fields while the Unicorn rides on the transformed Delta Plus in a co-ordinated strike on the Shamblo's cockpit. While Loni ceases her attack after sensing Kirks with her Newtype abilities, the Shamblo's malfunctioning Psycoframe causes the unit to fire its main cannon at the two before being blocked by Loni, who maintains control of the Shamblo's beam deflectors, saving the Unicorn and the Delta Plus. Sensing her change of heart, Banagher refuses to destroy the Shamblo, while Marcenas takes the Unicorn's Beam Magnum and shoots the mobile armor, incinerating the cockpit and its pilot instantly. With no control system, the Shamblo is disabled and shuts down, ending the Battle of Torrington. Picture Gallery Ama-x7-ground.jpg|Ground Combat Mode (Gundam Unicorn novel) 4534S56.png|AMA-X7 Shamblo Ama-x7 3.png ama-x7-missile.jpg|Reflector Bit (retracted) ama-x7-reflectorbit.jpg|Reflector Bit (expanded) Ama-x7-spec.jpg|AMA-X7 Shamblo - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design The Battle At The Port Of Dakar.jpg|The Battle at the Port of Dakar AMA Sham.jpg shambloo-qubeley-fanservice.jpg Shamblo 1.jpg|1/144 - AMA-X7 Shamblo Shamblo 2.jpg|1/144 - AMA-X7 Shamblo Shamblo 3.jpg|1/144 - AMA-X7 Shamblo Shamblo 4.jpg|1/144 - AMA-X7 Shamblo Shamblo.jpg|Shamblo (Gundam Perfect File) Unit_s_shamblo.png|S-Rank Shamblo as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Gundam Diorama Front 3rd AMA-X7 Shamblo.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super Robot Wars 3rd Z Mecha Sprite 101.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3: Jigoku-hen References AMA-X7 Shamblo - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|AMA-X7 Shamblo - MA Info GundamUC MSIDTC AMAX7 - Scan.jpg|Gundam Unicorn MS.I.D.T.C - Vol.09 AMA-X7 GundamUC MSIDTC AMAX7 - Scan0.jpg|Gundam Unicorn MS.I.D.T.C - Vol.09 AMA-X7 GundamUC MSIDTC AMAX7 - Scan1.jpg|Gundam Unicorn MS.I.D.T.C - Vol.09 AMA-X7 GundamUC MSIDTC AMAX7 - Scan2.jpg|Gundam Unicorn MS.I.D.T.C - Vol.09 AMA-X7 GundamUC MSIDTC AMAX7 - Scan3.jpg|Gundam Unicorn MS.I.D.T.C - Vol.09 AMA-X7 GundamUC MSIDTC AMAX7 - Scan4.jpg|Gundam Unicorn MS.I.D.T.C - Vol.09 AMA-X7 External links *AMA-X7 Shamblo on MAHQ.net